The Magic of Love
by KiiroIka
Summary: It sucks to get locked up inside a dark, stuffy janitor's closet. None of them could breathe and think properly. No, neither of them are claustrophobic. It just really sucks when you're stuck in a small space with the person you loathe and despise with all your heart and soul. Rated T for language and a scene


**_THE MAGIC OF__ LOVE_ by KiiroIka**

A SasuSaku Fanfiction.

Summary: It sucks to get locked up inside a dark, stuffy janitor's closet. None of them could breathe and think properly. No, neither of them are claustrophobic. It just really sucks when you're stuck in a small space with the person you loathe and despise with all your heart and soul.

Warning: OOC Sasuke (Oh pish posh, y'all know me~). Rated T for language and make out scene :) No lemons, just love (and two emotionally frustated teens).

A/N: Okay, so some paragraphs in this story were supposed to be a scene for one of my fanfics, but then I noticed that the style changed (since I was midway through that fic) so I was like: this won't do. (Sorry, guys. _The Infernal Devices_ and _The Mortal Instruments_ totally influenced my writing style-I just finished _Clockwork Angel_ and _Clockwork Prince_ from TID, and finished re-reading _City of Bones_ of TMI and started re-reading book two, _City of Ashes_. So yeah, my paragraphs became longer heehee). So I decidced to make a new fic consistently using longer paragraphs and better adjectives and stuff. I hope you like it, though.

As for _Screwed Up World_, I am not over with that yet. I have lots of exciting events planned for that I could hardly wait to continue it. I might post the next chapter next week, maybe? Give me more time since I'm recovering from my good-bye summer sickness (haha kidding). As of the moment, please read this fic~

Btw, please forgive me for the _lame_ title. T'was the first thing that entered my mind. Heehee.

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Sadly. I also don't own _TMI _and _TID_, too. Cassandra Clare owns them.

* * *

She was shaking. She was actually locked inside the same closet with Sasuke Uchiha! Of course, thanks to her best friend Ino, who should hide and lock herself inside another closet if she wants to keep her head.

"What's so bad about getting stuck in a closet with me?" Sasuke's smooth, cocky voice broke her off her murderous thoughts.

"You bastard." She hissed. She never _did_ like his attitude, thinking all high and mighty. Then again, she has been crushing on him since they became classmates, then seatmates. As soon as she entered the classroom and laid eyes on this male beauty, she was left breathless. She fell head over heels instantly. She became seatmates with him and became overly happy to the point that every time she went home the first few days, she had a childish, love struck grin on her face. She noticed that he hated his fangirls, so she stayed low—she didn't have the confidence, anyway—and loved him from afar, despite being a foot or two away from him during class hours. She saw a few times that he gave her the same look she did—entranced, interested, _admiring_—but she brushed it off and convinced herself it was only her crazy-in-love mind at work. A few weeks have passed then when she started to go through his behavior. When they had said that Sasuke was an ass to everybody, they meant _everybody_. Even to the ones kind enough to tolerate him—like her. Admiration turned to despise. Every time she saw him, her eyes wouldn't widen in admiration as they used to. They would narrow in disgust, her whole face following suit with a cringe. When they started talking more often, she snapped. If there was anything in the world Sakura truly, _truly_ hated, it were the ungrateful, little bastards who think that they're king of the world. She started talking back at him, throwing his rude behavior back at his face. Pretty soon it was a routine for the two to bicker and tease, throw insults and arrogance at each other. It came to a point where Naruto, poor Naruto, had to haul up the gang to break the two from killing each other.

But then, when hanging out with her friends outside school time, she had seen a calm side of Sasuke—falling asleep on the bus ride to their countryside manor, falling slightly asleep on the dinner table due to Ino's constant babbling, even falling asleep on her shoulder when they all watched a movie. His face would be erased of any negative emotion. He wouldn't smile, of course—she never did see him smile, only smirk—but his face would look so calm, so serene, so _innocent_. It's as if he wasn't Sasuke. Given that, since Sasuke fell asleep most of the time when the gang was enjoying outings—she couldn't help but let her old feelings for Sasuke resurface. She would smile and let her mind imagine that her had was tracing his angled jawline, or that her fingers were fluttering over his cheeks and forehead, or that her lips softly pressing down to his. That girly fantasy would immediately pop like a bubble the moment his eyes open and his mouth lets out a snide remark—"Staring at me while sleeping, huh, Haruno? Am I that much of a sleeping beauty?"—and she would snap back, and the bickering would start once more.

"My, my. Such colorful language for a lady like you." Sasuke cooed. He was going to kill Naruto later for locking him in this room with the pink-haired blabbermouth. But, since they're here, and there was nothing they could do about it, why not pass time? Make the most of the situation. "Oh, I forgot. You are Sakura Haruno, a boy cross-dressing as a girl."

"Why you dirty little—"

"Heavens me, I am by far dirty. I take a bath twice a day and make sure I am all neat and tidy." Sasuke flashed a smirk. Because of the darkness of the room, he couldn't see her face much. He only got the curve of her face, the lines of her toned arms, the slight curve of her body—there wasn't much—and the outline of her long, pink hair behind her. Of course, there was the faint pout of her lips and the dull glow of her emerald eyes. But beyond that, no more. He just imagined how red-faced she would get whenever he teased her. Such an adorable sight to behold, actually. Plus the cheek-puffing. That was very cute.

"Anyway, it's easy to say you're a crossdresser. You have zero boobs. Flat as a plane runway. Flatter than that stupid bumpy road west of that closed mansion by Hokage Drive." He smirked. She was puffing her cheeks, now. _How cute_, he thought triumphantly.

"Fuck you, Sasuke Uchiha! Fuck you!" She cursed, raising her middle finger up and putting it close enough to his face so he can see it. "You stupid, goddamned, self-centered, arrogant, psychotic, mindless dick!"

"Ow, that hurt, Sakura." Sasuke half-feigned hurt, putting a hand over where his heart beat. Half, since it really did hurt. But if he wanted to see her funny side and be able to strike up a conversation with her, since he knew if he tried to be kind he would just screw up, make a fool out of himself and embarrass himself, leaving him potentially girlfriend-less. It wasn't his fault he was born a jerk. Blame father dearest for that. "But it's too bad you ran out of mean adjectives to describe someone as undeniably perfect as me." He knew he crossed the line as her eyes widened with rage. It didn't matter, though. He found this very, _very_ entertaining. Never has a girl been like this with him before. Except maybe his mother.

"You conceited jerk!" She withdrew her middle finger and the rest of her fist and thrust it back to punch his perfect face. Leaving inches between her knuckles and his nose, he caught her by the wrist and gripped it hard.

_Oh shit, he's strong, _she thought as she started to squirm. She tried pulling her wrist out of his grip, but he wouldn't even budge. Sasuke smirked at this. _Her words are daggers, but she's as physically strong as a little girl would be_,he let his smirk widen, _weak._

"Damn you, Uchiha! I swear if you don't get that goddamned ego out of your empty brain, I would yank it out myself!" She yelled and glared as if it would make his brains pop out.

"You can't even yank off your own arm from me." He teased further. Her eyes were the size of the moon, full of anger.

"You—" She growled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgghhhh!"

Sasuke chuckled. How childish this girl could be, although he couldn't forget that moment when she walked inside their classroom, looking like an innocent, helpless kid. She was beautiful, he had to admit. With her unique, wavy, pink hair—then tied to a high ponytail-and her vivid, emerald eyes, not to mention that button nose, soft, thin, pink lips, a small, cute heart shaped face and silky, pinkish-white skin. Her height and, err, boobs didn't matter that moment. She was small, 5'2" the most, and she was flat. Very flat for a sixteen-year-old girl. Then, at that time, everyone disappeared. It was only her. The classroom noise was gone, replaced by her melodious voice. He was totally caught up in her. Ever since they became seatmates, he couldn't help but liking—commending, he once said—her for her intelligence, her grace, her humble attitude and her unique beauty. But of course, he shrugged it off, saying it was a shallow reason to like Sakura and that he was just going through puberty. A few weeks and they became acquaintances, her and his friends friends. She joined the gang, and they all hung out. He acted his usual self and drained out all emotion he feels every time she smiles, or every time she laughed, or looked at him. Of course he saw the way she looks at him—embarrassed, hesitant and _obviously_ admiring. It was similar to the ones his fangirls gave in such a way that they both held emotion for him. But this was different. Hers was sweet and innocent, not seductive and forceful. But after the first time she snapped back at him, he was totally blown away. Who knew such an innocent face held so much strength and confidence? Who knew that the usually quiet Sakura Haruno would spit out harsh, deadly words to, more importantly, him? Being his cool self, he returned the bicker. It was a habit for them to quarrel. It hurt, of course—her words always did, but it was their _only_ way of talking. Before she snapped back at him they barely talked—all schoolwork, the occasional borrowing of materials and asking of reminders, but no more than that, even if they were in the same circle of friends. He couldn't deny it longer; he did _like_ Sakura, the old and the new… Maybe not even old and new, but he _loved_ Sakura, whether feisty or innocent. He couldn't help contain his feelings any longer and let it take his mind over, thus resulting to more and more bickering.

"Sasuke, dammit, let me go!" She cursed silently. She wasn't flailing anymore; only the weak, slight tugs of her wrist. "It hurts." She whispered the last one almost inaudibly, though, not inaudible enough for Sasuke not to hear. His smirk wavered and his eyes traveled to her downcast, half lidded ones. _Is Sakura actually giving up?_ His mouth slightly opened when he entertained the thought. He hadn't realized how long and hard he was gripping Sakura when he got lost in his thoughts of the rosette in front of him. Green eyes met black, and he felt his heart leap. Never did he see Sakura look at him in an emotion other than anger (or disgust, or hate, or…) after they started quarreling. He just continued to stare at her, letting himself get lost in her lively eyes.

_What is he staring at?_ Sakura asked herself when she caught the ink-haired boy staring. His gaze was tearing her down, dammit! Why did his eyes have to be so smoldering… so intense? _Intensely smoldering, it is,_ her mind chimed. All the negative walls she built around her emotions for Sasuke just burst open like a bubble popping. Her cheeks were red not because of irritation but that of embarrassment. Nobody had stared at her intently like that. She never expected anyone to stare at her like that—her future husband, she thought—but here was Sasuke, staring at her, making her knees turn to jelly, her stomach do cartwheels. His grip had already loosened around her wrist, but she didn't notice. Neither did he.

"Uh…" Sakura sputtered out lamely, thanking God that it was too dark for him to see her blush.

_She said 'uh'! What?_ He thought. He expected her to say some comeback insult for staring at her beautiful green eyes, but _no_, she says 'uh' in a stupid, embarrassed way. Unconsciously in the same situation as her, he also thanked God for it being too dark—his cheeks were unusually very warm.

The two didn't stop staring at each other—they were way too enchanted, too entranced, too caught up in the moment to even hear the clicking of the lock unfastening.

Sasuke felt a tug in his gut—his emotions were spiraling out of control—as his heart raced faster. Never had he experience such a feeling. His walls were breaking down. Sasuke Uchiha was _nervous_. His breathing was swift and short and chopped up as he saw her bite her lip. Could it be that she is feeling as nervous as he? Could it be that this is the time that Sasuke had long waited for? Her lips were pursed. There she is again, looking hesitant and innocent. Sasuke could see her more clearly now, they had unconsciously closed up a little, half an arm's length apart. His grip was loose around her wrist. He could see that she was blushing. She could see that he was, too. Her heart was pounding, the butterflies in her stomach was whirling. _What is going on?_ She thought frantically. Their gazes were still fixated on each other; unmoving, unwavering. The sound of their hearts running drummed on their ears.

_Is the time now?_ Was the last thought Sasuke thought clearly. The next events were a whirlpool for them—him yanking her closer, their lips meeting forcefully, their eyes closing, their arms swiftly, almost desperately wrapping around each other.

_I'm kissing him, I'm kissing him!_ Sakura ecstatically thought. She shut her eyes tighter, not wanting to wake up from this long-buried, now resurfaced dream of hers. She tilted her head as he nibbled hungrily on her lower lip, her fingers stained with ink as she wove them through his hair. He let his hands rise and fall on her sides—_She does have a bit curve on her body_, he dazedly thought—as he opened his mouth first. Her tongue immediately darted in faster than a girl getting the last piece of 75% off clothing at Forever 21. He twirled them around and her back met the door. She gasped as he pressed his mouth harder than hers. They started to get heated—the teeth, the lips, the tongues—as they started to almost aggressively fight for dominance. Sakura easily gave in with a dreamy sigh, although she can't say she didn't enjoy it. She needn't. She tugged on his hair and clutched onto the back of his shirt, slightly pulling it up. His hands gripped her hips then guided her legs around his hips. The first moan broke from Sasuke, and Sakura followed with a longer one. They continued touching and kissing, only stopping shortly for breath, as they let precious time go by. Who needs it when they have all the pleasure they've got here? Never had he felt so high. Never had she felt so alive.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said breathlessly after what seemed like hours of making out. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, exhausted from the heated make-out session exercised between the two tensioned rivals.

"Sakura." Her name rolled out of his tongue in a smooth, velvety manner Sakura wanted to kiss him again. Her legs and arms were still around him as he stared at her dazedly.

"Why?" She panted out. "I thought you… I thought you hated me?"

Sasuke stared at her, eyes slightly wide and confused, as if waking up from a dream. "Hated you?"

"You were always so cold and cruel… You never cared what I felt, what _anyone_ felt. You loved insulting me," she stared at him sadly, intently "so why kiss me?" Sasuke's breathing slowly stabilized and he leaned his forehead on hers. His eyes never broke off her gaze. A teardrop slid down Sakura's smooth cheek as she spoke once more, her voice slightly cracked. "I liked you, Sasuke. I liked you a lot. I always wanted to be there with you, to be there _for_ you. But you always ignored me. You never showed any interest or care for me. You were always so heartless and mean to me, I couldn't take it. My feelings of love and care had turned to irritation and intolerance. I wanted to love you, Sasuke. I just couldn't bring myself to really do. I was always confused and angry and tired from trying to bury emotions of desire and love since you obviously don't enjoy anything but infuriating me. I am nothing to you, Sasuke. Why kiss me and hold me now?" Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Sasuke's heart twisted in pain as he watched the broken angel cry.

"I never hated you, Sakura." He spoke softly. "The first time that I saw you, I can't say it was love at first sight. But as soon as you walked inside the classroom and you introduced yourself, all voiced drowned out and yours echoed. You were the only one I saw, and I was so entranced by you—even more when you became my seatmate—I thought I was only going through a phase. I've never liked a girl before, ever." He made her back rest on the door and brought his hands up to wipe her tears and cup her cheeks. "I denied everything since I was so confused. Then I realized I couldn't deny it any more—I liked you. I liked a girl, for the first time in history. Another first was when I didn't know what to do. I've heard of people saying that people should like other people for who they are. I acted myself. Needless to say, I was a natural asshole, so I thought _you_ would be able to tolerate it. But you didn't. I was totally taken aback when you first got mad at me. Who would've thought that you would snap back at me? I was shocked, yet I was so happy. A part of me was in the clouds, saying: 'she talked to me, she talked to me!' For the first time we had a conversation _not_ involving schoolwork. I got nervous, and had no idea how to act, so I returned the bicker. Since then, we have been total opposites, rivals, enemies. We never seemed to stop fighting."

"Why didn't you, then?" She asked quietly. "Stop?"

"I wanted to. Believe me, I tried. I just didn't know how. I even tried eradicating all my feelings for you so I wouldn't be affected, but I couldn't. I started to care for you. I started to enjoy you. I started to really like being around you." He paused for a while and, to Sakura's surprise, let a ghost of a smile formalize on his face. "I started to love you." A short, silent pause crossed between them until Sasuke took a deep breath and continued talking. "I tried so much to come up with a way to be friendly to you, but I couldn't. I was too proud. Eventually I gave up and just tried to get used to our fights. At least, I always told myself, we talked. We interacted. I, honestly, had a little fun. You're so cute when you get mad, when you pout and when you puff your cheeks. At least, out of all this ugly tension and constant profanities we utter, I get something out of it. And each day, I grow more and more in love with you." He let pink dust his cheeks. Sakura's heart was still thumping wildly in her chest. Who would've thought that he, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, would come to love a small, flat-chested, wide-foreheaded, vulgar, violent girl like her? "Of course, I never thought you had the same feelings for me."

"Why now? Why did you kiss me all of a sudden, not even knowing that I might… break your heart?" Sakura asked. Sasuke chuckled.

"I didn't know." He admitted. "I got lost. My emotions got the best of me, and I just started acting out of that, not caring whatever the outcome." He grinned, and Sakura's heart fluttered and she heard trumpets blazing. "But I really loved it, Sakura. And I really love you, too."

Angels singing—that's what Sakura heard. All that ugly tension between them vanished into thin air, replaced by happiness and the fulfillment of a dream she long once waited for. A smile made its way to her lips as tears started pouring once again. "I love you too, Sasuke. I love you, so, _so_ much." She embraced him and pressed her face on his neck, taking in his scent. He buried his nose in pink and kissed her crown. They both had smiles on their faces, tears dampening the collar of Sasuke's shirt. Neither wanted to let go. Neither wanted this moment to end.

x-_outside-_x

Horror ran through Ino's veins once the door creaked open. It has been 45 minutes since she, Naruto and the rest of the gang had unlocked the door. They needed to fix Sasuke and Sakura's relationship and constant bickering, especially after Kiba suggested that they were only acting on 'unresolved sexual tension' and had decided that they lock them in the janitor's closet. Grins and smirks emerged when the two hadn't come out immediately—which meant that they were either asleep, as Kiba suggested, or dead. The angry voice of Sakura kept ringing inside the blonde beauty's head: "FUCK YOU, INO YAMANAKA! I WILL CHOP YOUR PRETTY HEAD OFF OF YOUR BODY AND PLACE IT ON A NICE SILVER PLATTER FOR YOUR PRECIOUS JEWELRY TO BE DISPLAYED ON AND AUCTIONED ON EBAY!" she yelled after they had locked the two in. Sasuke followed with a: "You fucking dobe! Get me out of here or I will chop your goddamned tiny penis off of you and stuff it down your stupid, ramen-stained mouth!" And then Sakura again: "NARUTO I WILL FEED YOU RAMEN AND YANK IT OUT OF YOUR GUTS WITH SO MUCH PAIN IT WOULD MAKE YOU CRY FOR ALIENS IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT!" Such language they used—Hinata paled and fainted! They never replied and listened to the two throw profanities at one another. They started to doubt the plan would work and open the door to two, bloodstained, gruesome and _dead_ bodies they almost wanted to open the door until Sai had suggested to give them some time and grab some Burger King. They had come back 30 minutes later to find the two still quarreling and sighed. They waited for a few minutes and it became silent. Then they unlocked the door and waited. For that whole 45 minutes they heard nothing but muffled noises.

But the time for truth is now. The door opened and everybody held their breaths.

"You little bitch." Sakura had her eyes narrowed at Ino, who was cowering inside. Sakura's really, _really_ scary when she's mad.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was hiding behind Hinata.

Sai was the first to speak. "So, how was it?" He gulped. Green and coal glared at the unnaturally pale boy, and that's when everybody noticed something.

Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands.

They released held breaths and their faces lightened up. Before anyone could speak, Sasuke's voice rang through the corridor.

"Sakura and I are going out. We're not going with you tonight, or tomorrow night, or the night after that, maybe even after the week after that. I don't know. Sakura and I have plans, and plans that need to be planned. Question it and I will strangle you. If I catch you touching her, ogling at her, or even staring at _my_ Sakura in a manner I find suspicious, I would kill you." Sakura blushed, giggled, then smirked as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. The new couple started to walk away, leaving their friends dumbfounded and gaping. Before completely disappearing from their sight, they saw Sasuke duck his head down to kiss her on the lips.

It wasn't long before sounds of cheer and celebration echoed through the hallway.

* * *

There y'all have it!

I am actually proud of the make-out scene I did. I don't know why (thank _Jem Carstairs_, _Tessa Gray_ and _Will Herondale_ for inspiring me!) but I really enjoyed writing it. NO, NOT IT A CREEPY PERVERTED WAY, DAMMIT!

I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did!

_PEACE OUT_, KiiroIka~


End file.
